


Meet Again

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hallucinations, Light Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai finally reunited with Abidos. He did, didn't he?For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 22: Afterlife & Hallucination





	Meet Again

It took Judai a bit to remember where he was when he opened his eyes. The sandy stone was slowly becoming more familiar, yet it wasn't a clear indicator. Abidos' face on the other hand was. Judai relaxed with his head resting in Abidos' lab. The same position he'd fallen asleep in. 

Right. He was dead. He hadn't quite managed the 100 years he asked Abidos for, but that was fine. He managed to do everything he wanted anyway. They had their duel just as promised and many many duels after it. What could he say? Dueling with Abidos was a lot of fun. 

Abidos smiled down at him. Soft fingers ran through Judai's hair. "You're awake. That's good."

Judai hummed. "How long did I sleep?"

"A while. You even overslept a bit," he teased. "But I'm sure it will be fine."

"Nice." Judai closed his eyes again. Abidos was warm and his skilled hands in Judai's hair made it so easy to fall asleep to. He yawned.

"Hey now, love. Don't go back to sleep."

"But you're comfy."

Abidos laughed. "That's good to know, but I'm afraid you can't stay here."

Judai sat up, starring at him with wide eyes. "What? Why?"

"Because you're needed elsewhere now." His hands moved to cup Judai's face. "But remember that I'll be waiting for you here, no matter how long it takes. We will meet again, my love. Of that I'm sure."

Abidos sealed the promise with a kiss. The touch of his lips so fleeting, yet burned into Judai's memory just like the first touch of their hands years ago. Judai leaned into it despite his confusion. He chased Abidos' fading warmth. Desperately clung onto the feeling in his body only Abidos was able to coax out. 

And then it was all gone.

When Judai opened his eyes again, he was back in that room filled with darkness and mirrors. He shivered. Had... had he been here this whole time? Had everything with Abidos been a lie? No, it couldn't be. It had felt so very real. Abidos had been so very real. Surely that couldn't have all been a fabrication of his mind, right?

But what did _real_ even mean?

Judai's head snapped up when mirrors started to shatter all around him. A tiny orb of red light flew through the darkness. It left the darkness itself untouched and only went after the mirrors. With every shattered one Judai felt like he weighted a little less, felt his mind clear a little more. The red light felt familiar. Like a trusted friend. 

It became apparent why when it turned into Jim. The bandages over his right eye were missing, revealing that red glow. Jim was clearly relieved to see him. He held out a hand for Judai to take. "Let's get out of here."

_You're needed elsewhere now._

It didn't matter if that Abidos had been real or not, Judai would meet the real one again someday. He could ask him then if it had been real. But for now he would do whatever he needed to. It didn't matter if he was just a fragment of Judai's imagination. Abidos was someone Judai didn't want to let down. And he won't. 

He took Jim's hand. "Yes, let's."


End file.
